


Very Very Important

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: RvB Fluff Week [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: RvB Fluff Week, canon typical cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: "You've had us running all over Chorus for the better part of two days looking for that? What the hell is wrong with you?"Written for RvB Fluff Week.





	Very Very Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [powerfulpomegranate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=powerfulpomegranate).



Caboose was trying his hardest not to be sad. It was difficult though. It hadn't been a bad day, just not a great one, and birthdays are always supposed to be great because there is cake and presents, and everyone is happy. Except for when no one remembers.

The reds and blues had never forgotten a birthday so far, no matter how crazy things got. Sometimes a few of them would forget, but not everyone. Not for the entire day.

Caboose was certain that his best friend would have remembered, but Church had gone on a mission with Washington and Carolina the day before and hadn't returned yet. He had said that it was very very important though, so Caboose was doing his best not to be too upset.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Why is it so fucking hard to find-"

"What, Epsilon?" Carolina snapped. "We have been searching for two days now, and you still won't tell us _specifically_ what it is that we're looking for."

"Just that it's important," Washington added.

"Very very important," Carolina snarkily corrected her fellow freelancer.

"Just shut up and keep looking," Epsilon grumbled.

"For what?"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
That evening Caboose was quiet as he picked at his dinner. Shortly afterward he stated to no one in particular that he was tired and going to bed.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, telling himself not to be sad. "I will have another birthday next year. And it will be twice as amazing because this one... wasn't. And Church will be there, and we'll play games and have a piñata, and everyone will sing to me really loud. It will be great," Caboose said, trying to reassure himself.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Oh my god, I found it! Guys, over here!" Epsilon excitedly exclaimed.

"Cake frosting?" Agent Washington asked in confusion, while Carolina's response could more accurately be described as outrage.

"Cake frosting! You've had us running all over Chorus for the better part of two days looking for cake frosting?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I think the better question," Washington said to Carolina, "is 'whose birthday is it?' "

"What?" Carolina replied.

"What else would he need frosting for?"

"You're making a birthday cake," Carolina said to the AI fragment sounding unimpressed.

"Well I'm going to need some help with the actual baking part, but yeah." Epsilon retorted.

"And what, you assume that just because I'm a woman that I know how to bake?" Carolina scoffed.

"Fuck no," Epsilon laughed. "You can't cook to save your life. I brought you along for your tracking skills. I brought _Wash_ along to do the baking."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Caboose had just begun to drift off to sleep when he heard something.

"Caboose. Hey buddy, wake up. Michael."

"Mmmm" Caboose murmured, eyes slowly blinking open. "Church?" He yawned. "Church! You're back!"

"Hi buddy."

"How did your very very important, super secret mission go? Was it fun? Did you see any elephants?"

"What? What would I see eleph-" Church stopped before the conversation managed to get any more off topic than it already had.

"I have something for you."

"A present?" Caboose asked, sitting up and bouncing in his now seated position on the bed.

"Come on, follow me."

"My present is in the mess hall?"

"If you quit asking questions and keep walking you'll find out sooner."

"Oh Church, a cake! It's beautiful! And it's blue, just like me! I love it!"

"Happy Birthday Caboose."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from powerfulpomegranite was: Caboose is sad that no one seems to have remembered it's his birthday. Church gets him a little present.
> 
>  
> 
> I am my-nerdy-shiny-self over on tumblr.


End file.
